


Snowflakes

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, First Kiss, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merry Christmas!” two voices cheered as Daryl opened the door. Then he squeaked in shock (a manly squeak thank you very fuckin' much!) as two year old Judith Grimes threw herself out of her Daddy’s arms and into Daryl’s. He caught the giggling toddler, swinging her up and into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts), [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts).



> Hello all *waves*  
> So I wrote this because I had the worst case of writer's block. Then it kind of flowed and evolved into this. So if it's not very good, I do apologize. Blame my lazy muses *glares at the snoring heap of muses*  
> Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think :)  
> Enjoy

“Merry Christmas!” two voices cheered as Daryl opened the door. Then he squeaked in shock (a manly squeak thank you very fuckin' much!) as two year old Judith Grimes threw herself out of her Daddy’s arms and into Daryl’s. He caught the giggling toddler, swinging her up and into his arms.  
“Tryin' to give me a heart attack?” he demanded of the little girl. The sound of more laughter made him look up to see Rick and Carl still stood on the porch, cheeks red with cold and laughing.  
“She’s happy to see you,” Rick chuckled. “Hope you’re ready.”  
“Ready? Fer what?” Daryl asked, confused. He hadn’t been expecting to see Rick over the holidays, since Lori and her new beau had dumped the kids to fly off to the Caribbean for three weeks. 

“You’re coming to us for Christmas,” Rick calmly informed his friend, scooping his daughter out of the mechanic's arms. “Grab your coat, we got a lot to do today.”  
Daryl stared at the little family with his mouth hanging open. Sure, he hadn’t planned anything, not a lot of point with Merle in the joint, but spending it with Rick and the kids... That didn’t seem right, like something Daryl didn’t deserve.  
“I... Thanks for the offer but...”  
“Aww, please Daryl?” Carl pouted, taking his little sister and smooshing their faces together to turn the devastating Grimes eyes on him. 

The tall, dark haired man felt his resolve crumbling under those burning blue eyes. It was damn hard to resist Rick by himself but add these two monsters and it was impossible. With a dramatic huff, he grabbed his jacket, waving his hand towards the waiting car.  
“Well, come on then,” he growled, hiding a small happy smile at Carl’s whoop of joy and Judith’s squeal of delight.  
“Go strap Judy in,” Rick said, mouth curved all soft and sweet as he looked from his kids to Daryl. “Knew you’d cave the second they got involved,” he laughed softly, bumping their shoulders together.

Daryl dropped his eyes, not wanting Rick, perceptive asshole that he is, to see the truth in his stormy blue eyes. All it woulda taken was one word from Rick, just a please in that soft, gentle drawl of his, and Daryl would have run over broken glass barefoot to be there. But he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Rick felt the same way, not even a tiny bit. 

They were best friends, had been since the night Rick’s patrol car broke down in the middle of nowhere. Daryl, being the only mechanic for miles, had rolled out in his tow truck, sandy eyed and cranky as a bear with a sore head. He’d been dealing with Merle’s shit all day, cops and dealers calling, threatening...He saw the dumbass cop by his car, saw his hands running endlessly through his hair, glaring at Daryl like he was the cause of it all. They exchanged a few heated words then fell into full on yelling, hands waving, fingers pointing, voices raising higher and higher until they were damn near screaming.

All this time later, neither can remember what they said, whether the words were directed at each other or not. Once they had finished, throats raw and cracking, faces red, panting for breath, they slumped next to the tow truck, grinned sheepishly at each other and made their introductions. They had been firm friends from that night.

Rick had been there when Merle got sent away, again, trying to get his sentence reduced for Daryl’s sake, squashing any talk of Daryl’s involvement with hard blue eyes and harsh words. Daryl had been there when Lori's affair became public. He’d protected Rick and the kids from harsh rumours with growled threats and his silent, bristling presence by their sides.

Now, though, the strange feeling of having a best friend had morphed into something stronger. It had kind of crept up on him, surprising him one day as he was fixing Dale's fucking camper again. One second he was snarling at the hose, promising it a slow death, wishing Rick was there to shoot the shit with. The next it was like a lightning bolt had lit up his brain. He suddenly realised how often he wished Rick was with him, how often he wanted to see that confident, bow legged walk, those sparkling sapphire eyes, the full, plump lips that curved into a smile every time Daryl was near. He sat down hard on the garage floor, stunned. How the fuck had he fallen for his first real friend without even knowing?!

“Darl!” Judy shouted from her car seat, tiny fists waving as she called his attention to the here and now.  
“I’m here, lil asskicker,” he chuckled, turning enough to chat to the little girl. God, he loved these kids. Carl could be a pain in the ass but he was approaching teenage years, he had an excuse. He was still a sweet kid, serious but with a sly sense of humour that often caught Rick and Daryl by surprise. Judith was just a bundle of pure love. She was a happy, bubbly child that adored her Daddy and her Daryl in equal measure.

“First stop, to get the tree,” Rick announced as he threw the car in gear. Carl cheered, Judy joining in because she could. Daryl chewed his bottom lip for a minute.  
“Sure you want me tagging along for this? Ain’t it some big family thing?” he asked quietly. Rick’s eyes flashed to his for a second then back to the road.  
“You are family,” he replied in that firm, quiet tone that allowed no arguments. With a smile, ignoring the weird twist of joy and sharp sadness those simple words caused, Daryl nodded.

They picked out a tree eventually, after Rick and Daryl got into a squabbling match in the middle of the place. Carl, with the long suffering patience of a twelve year old, told them to compromise. Which they did, finally. Daryl still felt smug that the one they picked was closer to the one he wanted in the first place. Once the tree was strapped on the roof, they headed to the department store.  
“Got to pick up a few last minute gifts,” Rick informed him with a smile as he fastened Judy in her stroller. “Got to get you at least one more thing.”  
And with that little statement the cop moved into the holiday crowds with a confident air. Daryl began to panic. He hadn’t gotten gifts, hadn’t even thought about it. Bolting like a startled deer, he dived into the store, trying to desperately to think what to buy.

He found Rick and the kids an hour later, sitting in the food court, munching on festive burgers.  
“Hey, you survived,” Carl laughed, wiping ketchup off Judith's face absently. He eyed the bags in Daryl’s hands. “Whoa, you bought loads.”  
“Here, let me help,” Rick offered, taking several bags from Daryl’s hands and pushing another burger towards him. “You look like you survived the zombie apocalypse. Eat up.”  
“I feel like it,” Daryl groaned, falling into seat, snatching his burger and taking a huge bite. “The fuck is wrong with people this time of year? Damn near got taken out by an old lady with a walker!”  
“Language,” Rick and Carl chimed at the same time, identical grins turned to Daryl.  
“Lanage,” Judith repeated, shaking a tiny finger at Daryl causing them all to laugh.

“Anything else we gotta get?” Rick asked as he cleaned his squirming daughter up, smiling all soft and loving, turning Daryl’s insides into mush. Damn it, when did he become a teenage girl?  
“The turkey, Dad,” Carl informed them. “Then we gotta get home and decorate the tree.”  
“I know the perfect place to get a turkey,” Daryl piped up, fighting a blush as three sets of burning Grimes eyes focused on him. “You drive, I’ll navigate.”  
They piled back into the car, shopping bags wedged in around stroller, kids and Daryl’s feet. They sang Christmas carols as they drove, badly but with enthusiasm in Rick’s case, making Daryl laugh so hard he could hardly breath. He directed Rick to a little farm on the outskirts of town, waving to a pair of girls on the porch as they came to a stop.  
“Hey Maggie, Beth,” the mechanic greeted. “Is your Dad around? Wanted to talk to him about a turkey.”  
“You’re in luck,” the dark haired girl grinned. “We just finished plucking some. Come on in and take your pick.”

As Rick lifted Judith out of her seat, she spotted some horses in the field, begging and pleading to be allowed to see them. The blonde girl came down smiling sweetly.  
“Sure, we can go say hi,” she said softly to the little girl. “If your Daddy says it’s okay. I’m Beth, by the way.”  
“How could I refuse?” Rick chuckled. He looked back at Daryl, eyes crinkled with happiness. “Pick which ever one you think is best. I trust you.”  
Then he followed his prancing daughter as she chased after Beth, chatting a mile a minute. Daryl’s heart swelled as he watched them for a moment, watched as Judy stroked one of the horses, laughing delightedly when it licked her, Rick’s sweet laugh echoing round the yard.

When he turned to walk into the house, he saw Carl watching him with a knowing smile. He blushed, cursed himself for it then blushed again.  
“Shut up,” he growled, stamping into the farm house after Maggie.  
“Never said a thing,” Carl commented calmly, that same infuriating tone that Rick had when he knew Daryl was being a fool but wouldn’t dream of calling him on it. Damn him for picking that up off his Daddy.

They had picked a turkey by the time Rick and Judith returned, the little girl running to Daryl and swarming up into his arms. Her little hands see icy cold as they locked around his neck, burrowing down the back of his shirt to warm up. She was telling him all about the horses and the chickens and the cows, eyes sparkling as she informed him she had been licked by a cow too but the chickens didn’t want go lick her coz she was covered in horse and cow slobber.  
“Which means you need a wash,” Rick smiled. Maggie said they could wash up in the bathroom and showed him the way. Before Judy climbed down off Daryl she kissed his cheek, cold little nose pressing to his stubbled cheek.

Once they had cleaned the little girl up, Rick thanked the Greene’s and insisted on giving them a proper price for the bird. Judy begged to be allowed to come again and the whole Greene family were so enchanted by her they readily agreed.  
“She’ll be asleep before we get far,” Rick predicted as they pulled away, glancing at his heavy eyed daughter in the rear-view mirror.  
“Just a quick power nap ‘fore we decorate the tree,” Daryl chuckled. He felt so weird saying ‘we’ like they really were a family. It made his chest feel tight and warm especially when he saw Rick flash him a huge smile.

It took some wrestling to get the tree into the house, a fact Rick was quick to point out, since the one he wanted would have fitted just fine. But they finally got it into place with a shower of pine needles all over the floor and in their hair. Rick was laughing loudly as he shook the tiny green pins from his curls.  
“Hold up,” he chuckled, reaching for Daryl. With gentle touches he swept the needles from the other man’s long hair, eyes soft and super focused on his task. Daryl’s heart began to pound faster, his breathing hitched as he felt himself get sucked into the hypnotic depths of Rick’s azure eyes.  
“There, got them all,” he murmured softly, fingers still combing through Daryl’s hair slowly. The moment stretched tight between them, heavy with promise, with things that could be if one of them would just lean in.  
“Daddy!” Judith yelled from her spot on the couch. “I firsty!”

Rick blinked, cheeks turning a lovely pink as he glanced towards his daughter.  
“I’m coming, baby, hang on.”  
Daryl turned away, confused and flustered.  
“Carl, come and gimme a hand getting the bags outta the car,” he called, more for something to say to cover his embarrassment than anything.  
“Then decorating time,” Rick grinned. He kept his gaze on his best friend for a moment longer, a small frown creasing his forehead. He hadn’t imagined that, right? That moment really had happened? Deep in thought, the cop went into the kitchen to make his daughter a drink.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Rick grinned a short time later, rubbing his hands together. “Daryl, if you stand one side, I’ll pass the lights round to you then you pass them back to me, all the way to the top, okay?”  
Like everything between them, decorating the Christmas tree was an easy, team effort. It as hampered slightly by Judith wanting to help but they managed to distract her between them and get the job finished with relative ease. When it came time to put the star on top, Rick lifted Judy up as Daryl handed it to her. 

“There ya go, asskicker,” the mechanic smiled, ruffling her silky hair gently. There was a camera flash behind them, Carl stood there innocently, smiling with camera in hand.  
“That so has to be our family Christmas card next year,” he laughed. “I’m gonna make a start on the ceiling decorations. Come on, Judy, you can sort them for me.”  
Once the kids had disappeared off into the hall to sort things, Rick made a few adjustments to the tree then stood back smiling.  
“Good job,” he praised Daryl, bumping their shoulders together. When he didn’t pull away straight away Daryl frowned but didn’t move, just let Rick’s weight settle on him a little more. He could feel those wayward curls brushing the side of his neck, making him shiver and wish he could sink his fingers in them, tip Rick’s head back and kiss him breathless.  
"I better and put the shopping away and start prepping the turkey for the big day," Rick sighed, making no move to go, relaxing further into Daryl instead.  
"Uh... Yeah," the dark haired man muttered. "I gotta get wrapping these presents."

With a reluctant sigh, Rick straightened up, casting Daryl a fond look as he moved towards the kitchen.  
“You can use my room to do your wrapping if you like. Should keep the kids out if nothing else.”  
“Thanks, man,” Daryl smiled, grabbing his bags and hauling them to Rick’s bedroom. He had to stop and laugh at Judith all wrapped in tinsel, glitter covering her from head to toe.  
“Darl, help,” she cried, arms held out, a shining shower falling from her.  
“Alright, sweetheart. What happened? Where your brother?” the mechanic asked as he began untangling the little girl, brushing the worse of the glitter from her face.  
“Said he had a ‘portant job.”

Just then Carl came running up, grinning wildly, shaking something from his hair.  
“It’s snowing!” he yelled, waving his sister’s coat, hat and boots. “Come on, Judy!”  
Rick came ambling down the hall, frowning at the noise.  
“It’s snowing!” Carl hollered again, scooping his sister up and racing to the front door again. Grinning, Rick grabbed Daryl’s arm and pulled him along to watch the kids. They were dancing in the sudden flurry of snowflakes, arms raised, laughing and shrieking as the little white flecks caught in their eyelashes and melted down the back of their necks.  
“Daddy!” Judith yelled, waving and pointing above his head. “S'that?”

Glancing up, Rick blushed, darting a bashful look at Daryl.  
“It’s called mistletoe, baby...”  
“Means you have to kiss whoever you’re stood with,” Carl informed her with a mischievous smile.  
“Daddy, you gotta kiss Darl,” the small girl insisted, hands on her hips, glaring at them with her serious blue eyes. Rick gazed right back, face unreadable for a long moment.  
“You’re absolutely right, baby,” the cop replied.

Turning, he caught Daryl around the waist, pulled him close and slid one hand into his hair.  
“Merry Christmas,” Rick whispered before pressing his lips to Daryl’s. They were cold and a little chapped but the warmth that zinged through them both chased all thoughts of winter cold away. Daryl gasped into the kiss, hands flying up to grip Rick’s broad shoulders as he sank into the play of lips.  
“Go Dad!” Carl cheered, picking Judith up and spinning her in the swirling snow.  
The two men broke apart, gasping, lightheaded, holding each other tight. Daryl flushed hotly, snowflakes melting on his burning cheeks.  
“Merry Christmas,” he murmured back, going in for another kiss, promising that he would do this a hundred times a day for the rest of his life.  
“Best Christmas ever,” Rick mumbled against him, grinning hugely.


End file.
